terminusfandomcom-20200213-history
Prue Halliwell
Prudence "Prue" Lucy Halliwell Her signature was shown on her letter to Paige, written in 1890. is a Vampire and the only daughter and first child of Lavinia and Dan as well as the older sister and wife of Chris Halliwell. She also has an adoptive daughter with her husband, Sybil Branson. She is also the great-granddaughter of Melinda and Christopher. Biography Background Born on 23 December 1490, Prudence Lucy Halliwell was the only daughter and first child of Lavinia and Dan Blanchard (Prue's true father was Dan's brother Richard). She has one known great-aunt, Piper Halliwell (her father's aunt). Roderick Halliwell is her great-uncle. With Richard's death during Prue's birth, she and her parents moved away to the Halliwell Manor, the family house inherited by her mother. Birth Prue was born at midnight of 23 December 1490. Dan watched her mother give birth, with smiles. Richard, her birth father, was murdered minutes after his daughter's birth by his brother who would marry Lavinia and adopt Prue months later. Childhood Prue spent most of her childhood living in her mother's house. In 1491, her younger brother Chris was born. Due to her mother's dowry and her father's inheritance, Prue lived well. One day, her father proved himself to be a vampire and it scared her, but she saw her mother kissing him passionately when there was blood on his mouth, and realized that despite of his nature, Dan had always been a good father and husband to her and her mother. Adolescence On her 18th birthday, Prue passionately kissed her father like her mother did, and became addicted to it. Dan thought of his daughter as a good daughter and companion. He even said that she was just like Lavinia. Series 1 When we first see her in A New Daughter Personality As a human, Prue showed concern about her parents and expressed her deep love for them as their daughter. After her revival she kept showing corncern about her father and spent her nights in bed with her father and licking his mouth through a kiss when it had blood, as her mother (now dead) usually did when she was a child. Relationships Dan Blanchard Chris Halliwell Prue's brother, lover and husband; Chris was born in 1491, before their mother died. He was infected with a disease known as The Plague. Despite being younger than she is; Prue became attracted to him and eventually one night after kissing and sleeping with him; decided to marry him after he proposed during Paige and Phoebe's ball in September 1889. They performed the Wedding of Blood; causing her to become infected with the same illness that plagued her now beloved husband. Since their marriage; Prue and Chris couldn't be happier with each other; as siblings and as one another's mate. When Lucas took Prue's virginity away at his estate after the ball, Chris was outraged and determined to kill the man who made his wife-to-be impure, but Prue had a letter from Lucas a few hours later and said they should let Lucas alone to find his true love, since Prue had bid goodbye to him. Lucas Walker Prue's man for one night; was responsible for taking Prue's virginity the first time they met. He was very charming towards her. Lucas wanted to see her again; but because of her long marriage to Chris; he didn't wanted to interrupt her in her long marriage, and they didn't see each other ever again and wasn't mentioned ever again by her or her family. Roderick Halliwell Prue and Roderick always had a good relationship as members of the Halliwell family; however when her mate was ill, that all changed. Eventually Prue wasn't enjoying the pleasures he and her husband have always shared; which led to her starting to mate with Rod. Eventually she discovered that she was pregnant with Rod's child, who turned out to be Matthew Halliwell. Christopher Wyatt Prue and her great-grandfather had a good relationship by the time of her cousins' ball in 1889. Christopher had the pleasure of dancing with Paige before Prue unexpectedly left. Powers & Abilities Prue; being born a Vampire, possesses all of the powers and abilities of one. Her powers are mostly powered by the blood she drinks and as long as she feeds, her powers will remain strong. *'Immortality:' Prue is known to possess the Vampire's natural ability to remain the same age forever; as well as resistant to many things, unless killed by the weaknesses of the average Vampire. She is also immune to all known ailments. *'Partial-Invulnerability:' Prue was born with the natural ability to be invulnerable to most weapons; however are not invulnerable to weapons able to kill a Vampire. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all other Vampires; Prue is known to have strength superior to that of the average Human being. *'Superhuman Speed:' Prue also possesses amazingly fast speed that enables her to run faster than a professional Olympic runner. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Prue's naturally fast reflexes make her extraordinarily superior to that of a human with peek human reflexes. *'Superhuman Senses:' Prue's natural senses have been tuned to that of superhuman level. She is capable of hearing, seeing, smelling, feeling and even tasting her prey from several miles away. *'Night Vision:' Like all Vampires who hunt in the night; Prue possesses the natural ability to see her victims and prey in the dark. *'Thermal Vision:' Prue's sight also enables her to find victims within the thermal spectrum. *'Flight:' Like all Vampires; Prue is known to have the ability to defy the laws of gravity for long periods of time. *'Adhesion:' One of the unique abilities Prue comes from her power of flight. She; as well as other Vampires are in fact capable of using their flight power to actually scale walls and ceilings. *'Telepathy:' One of her most unique powers is the ability to read the minds of others and even control them. She can even talk to members of her kind. *'Empathy:' Prue's enpathy enables her to feel the pain of others and feel their emotional status, especially her brother's. Notes Category:Halliwell family members Category:Vampires Category:Teenagers Category:Purebloods